Beating Hearts
by Rainbow Dashes
Summary: Fionna is having mixed feelings, she wants to fall in love, but with who? 3 boys begin to love her but only one can love her truly. And her compainion, Cake, is only makeing it harder for her. vote on who she should be with!
1. What Is Love?

**Beating Hearts.**

_The dragon growled at the warrior, treading its claws into the hard ground. The warrior held his sword tightly, ready to strike the mighty beast. The dragon made his move. It raised a powerful claw and slammed it onto the warrior. The warrior stabbed its arm with his sword. The dragon roared in agony and lifted his claw to examine it. It opened its jaws- _

"Fiona, are you awake yet?" Cake's voice rang out of the dragon's mouth. Suddenly the world spun and darkened, making the warrior and dragon disappear. Fiona opened her eyes and rubbed her head.

"No I'm still sleeping." She replied tiredly. _I wish I was, that was an awesome dream._

"You'd better not be!" Cake's voice had a hint of irritation in it. "It's almost seven o'clock!"

"Yah cuz' that's late right?" Fiona muttered under her breath. She rose from her bed, pulled on her silky bunny hat, and began struggling into her clothes. She looked out her window at the beautiful morning and rising sun. _So nice outside, I hope no one's in trouble today. I could use a day off._ She walked down the stairs and grabbed her backpack, reaching inside it to get her ruby sword.

(Now Fiona's POV.)

* * *

I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Cake sitting there with an annoyed look on her face. I sighed, _what now?_

"Don't you remember that we need to visit the candy kingdom today?" Cake raised a furry eyebrow. "Does Prince Gumball's ball tonight ring a bell?"

"I remember it's at five, TONIGHT. And correct me if I'm wrong, but its seven thirty in the morning." I walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"You have to get ready; he might have the hots for you!" She stretched over to me and gave me a nudge with her elbow. "Didn't you think about that?"

"I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing." I gave up on breakfast and walked outside, Cake following closely. I blushed at the thought of Prince Gumball liking me. _He's cute . . . really cute._ I brushed away the thought. _He would never like me. _

"So what are we going to do today? Maybe we can pay Marshall Lee a visit." Cake suggested. _Marshall Lee is kinda cute too . . . _I turned and glared at Cake.

"Why are you bringing up the subject of boys all the sudden?" I stomped away in the direction of Marshall Lee's home. When we reached his home he was leaning on the side of his house.

"Oh hey Fiona." He kept in the shade so he wouldn't burn. "What are you doing here?" He looked up at me with his black eyes. He beckoned me into the shade with him. "Not that I don't want you to be here. . ." He caressed my cheek and leaned down so that his face was centimeters from mine. I felt my face become hot has I began to blush._ Why is he hitting on me?_ Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cake sneak away into the trees, leaving me alone with Marshall. Not that that's a problem. Marshall moved even closer to me, he began to close his eyes and he kissed me. I was so surprised I almost forgot to kiss him back. He began to wrap his arms around me when we heard a cough. We both jumped and looked around. A small candy person stood there. She was white with red stripes all over her. I stepped away from Marshall Lee blushing with embarrassment. The candy person stepped forwards and gave me an envelope with the Candy Kingdom insignia printed on the front of it. The candy person left without a word. I looked back at Marshall, he looked just has embarrassed has me. He walked up behind me and looked over my shoulder at the card. His face went pale and his eyes became filled with anger.

"Err, Marshall-"

"I'm sorry."He interrupted. I looked at him in surprise. "I can't do this, Fiona, you're a wonderful girl it's just . . . it looks like you are with someone else." And with that he walked back into his house, his hands in fists. Looking closely though I saw a tear sliding down his face. I glanced back at the envelope, it had '_With Love~' _written on the bottom. I dropped the card in surprise and looked back at the house. _Oh Marshall, I'm so sorry . . . _Suddenly I heard rustling behind me and I slid out my ruby sword.

"I'm in the mood to be messed with." I croaked. I whipped around to see a yellow-orange pug, holding Cake. She looked like she was being held hostage. Considering Cake was bruised and battered; so obviously she was caught off guard by the attack. The bushes rustled again to reveal a boy about my age with a blue shirt and green shorts on just like me. He had blonde hair poking out of his white bear hat on his head. I stared in shock; _He's wearing a white animal hat . . . all humans used to before they went extinct. So he . . . he's a human? _I looked back at cake, _but he attacked cake so that means we **are** enemies. _"You have no idea who you're messing with." I snapped. I lunged at him with my sword held tightly. He stayed where he was as if he was shocked to find another human, but when he saw me lunge he got his sword out and faced me. I knocked him to the ground with full force and put my sword to his neck. A large fist slammed into my side and I saw the pug standing there, 4x the size he was eairlier. _Don't tell me the dog has magical powers like Cake!_ I rolled to the side has another fist pounded into the ground. "I looked over to see the boy had gotten up and was running over to me. _Two agianst one? How is that fair?_ I stabbed the dog in one of his huge paws and went to face the boy. He jumped up and landed on me, one of his hands on my neck. I heard a screach and I craned my neck to see a dark figure running towards me.

**A****uthor's Notes**

**Thanks for reading this guys, I'm starting on my other story 'Big but Shy' but I wanted to get away from MLP; FIM. I will be writing more chapters for this story too so I hope you like it, please review! (BTW I really appreciate the awesome feedback you guys gave me on my other story, 'Dashing and Soaring'!)**


	2. The Truth Came Out

**Beating Hearts.**

I squinted my eyes, _Marshall Lee! _He ran towards me and kicked the boy off. I jumped up and saw Cake staring at me in horror. I ran over to her and dusted her off.

"Cake is something wrong?"She glared at me in anger.

"Yah something's wrong, you're beating up Finn and Jake!" I looked down at her confused. _Finn and Jake? Does she mean the two idiots who captured her?_

"Who them? They had you held hostage!" I retorted.

"Held hostage?! They _helped_ me; I wandered into a cave and was ambushed! They fought the nasty creatures off and helped me back here!" I looked at Cake in surprise. I turned around and ran to Marshall Lee, kicking him off the boy. Lee glared at me, hissed, and flew away in anger. The boy sprang up and stared at me in surprise.

"Err, sorry, I uh thought you were going to kill Cake. Umm . . . I'm Fiona." I held out my hand for him to shake. He eyed me suspiciously but returned the greeting with a friendly smile.

"I'm Finn; it's nice to meet another Houman." He replied. I raised an eyebrow _I'm not a Houman!_

"I think you mean _Human_ right?" His eyes grew wide with surprise.

"So, I'm not the only Human left?"

"Apparently not." I rolled my eyes, _Get it through your thick skull! _I looked over to see Cake talking to Jake with large red spots on her cheeks. I sighed inwardly, _why does she love every guy she meets? _My mind wandered to PG (Prince Gumball) and I got an idea. "Hey, Finn, right? Could you come to the candy castle with me? I need to talk to Prince Gumball."

"Umm . . . you mean Princess Bubblegum?" He said tilting his head slightly.

"You must be sick or something, follow me if you want, I'm going to Prince Gumball." I turned around and walked towards the Candy Kingdom. It took a while before I could hear Cake's footsteps behind me, followed by two other sets of feet. I peeked over my shoulder to see Jake and Finn whispering to each other. Looking closer I saw Finn blushing. _He doesn't like me does he?_ We reached the CK (Candy Kingdom) and I turned around to see Cake, Jake, and Finn still following me. I felt my face grow hot has Finn nodded his head respectfully. I turned back around and walked into the CK to hide my blush, _I don't like him! Why am I blushing?_ I walked down the candy path towards PG's castle, ignoring the various stares from the candy people has I walked past. The candy people don't like me, but they don't hate me ether, so to them I am just another weirdo. The houses and shops by the road where shiny and pretty, candy people usually go out of their way to make any buildings they own 'beautiful'. Frankly, to me, they all look like they are coated with plastic and they all look the same. I reached the castle and walked inside, the castle was where I felt more welcome. In the castle I was a frequent visitor so I was considered a friend. I waved to the candy people inside and made my way to PG's lab. I stopped and waited for the others to catch up. I looked over my shoulder to see Finn right behind me, with Cake and Jake trailing in the back. They giggled and talked all the way up to me. Cake, not paying attention to where she was going, walked right into me.

"Cake, what the heck?!" I snapped. Cake just looked up at me, not speaking a word. "Ok . . . ?" I turned back around and opened the door to PG's lab. "Gumball, you in here?" I looked around the room and saw him emerge from the small library he had behind the lab, it contained all of his recipes. He, instead of his usual pink outfit, had a white lab coat on and large goggles perched on his forehead. He had black boots on and an enormous book in his hands.

"Hey Fiona what brings you here?" He looked up from his book and noticed the three people behind me. "And who are they?" he put his book down and motioned towards Finn and Jake.

"Oh, this is Finn, the human." I put my hand on Finn's shoulder, feeling his tense up. I shot a confused glace at him and moved to Jake and put my hand on his head. "And this is Jake, the dog."

"So you managed to find another human? Interesting. . . Finn, may I ask, how did you reach the land of Aaa?" Gumball turned his pink gaze to Finn.

"What do you mean by the land of 'Aaa'? This is the land of Ooo, a baby would know that." He looked around the room at the confused faces. Jake had the same expression has him.

"Right? The land of Ooo we are right aren't we?" Jake had wide, scared eyes. Everyone else shook their heads and Finn began to look worried.

"What happened to you guys?" I spoke up, eyeing the two boys suspiciously.

"It's a long story . . ." Finn answered.

"Tell us." Cake demanded, narrowing her eyes. Finn sat on one of the lab chairs, sighed, and began his story.

"Three days ago, we decided to go on an adventure. We only wanted to go for a short journey and see if we could discover lands we had never seen before. Well half way through the journey we stumbled upon a large cave with ivy growing down the front of it so you could barely see it that it was a cave. We ventured into it and saw a small light in the way back of the tunnel. Jake stretched me and himself over to it to get a closer look. There were two candles lit at both sides of the cave and a large mirror in the middle. I walked over and looked into it, but instead of seeing myself I saw a different world! I called Jake over and we both looked into it has the worlds began to change. I touched the mirror and it turned blue, as if it were thinking and then when I looked into it I saw a world like ours. But all the colors where paler in this world, all the leaves were a brighter green and the water was a brighter blue. I looked into it deeper and fell on it. It felt like I kept falling though because I didn't hit the ground. I fell asleep in mid-air and I guess Jake fell to because I saw him before I fell asleep. But when I woke up I was laying under a tree with Jake beside me. We walked around and saw a cave, just like the one we went into, and ventured inside. We saw no light this time but when we made it to the back of the cave there was a broken mirror and two candle sticks on the walls, but they had spider webs on them. When we walked out we heard noise and saw Cake fighting something so we helped. And then we met Fiona and we got here." He said finishing up. He looked around the room at the amazed faces. Gumball nodded.

"It seems like some kind of adventure," Finn nodded proudly but caught PG's sad gaze. "But you said the mirror is broken right?"

"Yes . . ." His eyes widened with worry.

"Finn, I'm sorry to say this but, it may not be possible to get you back to the land of Ooo. And if there was a way then it would be very hard to figure out or even do." PG looked down in pity for the young boy. "I'm sorry. You can't go back." Finn and Jake's eyes widened and they stood there for a moment, as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. They turned and looked at each other, their eyes welled up in tears and they hugged each other crying in sorrow. Well all looked away sadly and left the room. _What is it like? To never see any of your friends or any people you know ever again? I feel so sorry for him. . . _I sat down outside the lab doors and felt Cake and PG sit on each side of me. I looked up at PG.

"Are you completely sure? They can't go back?" I pleaded. PG just nodded slowly and gazed at the floor, looking completely lost. I sighed and turned to Cake, who had her head in her hands and was obviously thinking really hard. I looked out the window in front of where we were sitting. A bunch of candy children were playing, not noticing any of the sorrow and pain which had developed inside the castle. _What will they do now?_

**Author's notes;**

**I'm so sorry these stories are taking so long! I've had so much stuff going on, I have more stories being written to so. (Being has smart has I am starting 2 stories at once -.-) I'm writing these has fast as I can! Thanks!**


	3. This Kind Of Cake Is Nasty

**Author's notes: **this chapter is a little more mature, but not by much. I'm pretty sure you can handle it but just letting you guys know.

* * *

**Beating Hearts.**

I remember what PG said to me before I fell asleep, the ball isn't going to be until tomorrow. He moved it over because the decorations weren't finished yet. In my dreams I went though all my memories of today, only faster and showing three of the same faces over and over in my head, Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, and Finn. And I had no clue why.

Hearing noises I mumbled and hugged whatever I was sleeping on tighter. I buried my face in it and felt it move a little. I felt around, confused with the object, and opened my eyes to a very bright bubble gum pink, _Bubble gum? Wait. . . PG! _. I sat up abruptly and stretched, feeling my face grow hot has PG lifted his head and looked at me.

"Why did you wake up? You where a good blanket." He smiled jokingly and looked outside the window in front of us. We had fallen asleep on the bench outside the laboratory, waiting for Finn and Jake. I looked outside the window also to see it was dark outside. I remembered the noises that I had heard and glanced around the dimly light hallway, only brightened by a small candle by our bench. My eye caught the lab door, it was half open and a sleeping body could be seen inside. _Where's the other one?_ I looked down at Cake she was sleeping on . . . . _Jake_. I mentally slapped my face, _really Cake? Really?_ But where did those noises come from? I glanced at PG.

"Didn't you hear those noises a minute ago? They woke me up, and I don't know where they came from." PG nodded, still looking groggy from sleep.

"Every once and a while, at night, the castle makes weird noises. Only because it's so old though, candy people are used to it but I can understand why you heard it." He stood up slowly. "Come on let's find everyone somewhere else to sleep, this bench isn't exactly comfortable." I nodded and helped him silently move everyone into a small bedroom, Cake in one bed, Finn and Jake in the other. I was about to hop in bed with Cake when I felt PG's soft hand on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling kindly. I looked closely into his eyes to see if he was really PG not the Ice Queen. _No that's PG._

"Fiona, why don't you sleep in my bedroom?" I looked at him with eyes full of shock and I felt my cheeks burn. "I-It just might be more comfortable in there, and anyways, can't you hear how loud they're snoring?" He blushed slightly, as if he realized what an awkward question that was. I thought for a moment, _me and PG, sleeping, in the same bed?! _I thought it over quickly and nodded, smiling. He smiled and took my hand and led me to his room. He stopped in front of a bright pink door with gold decorations carved into it. He opened the door and pressed a small button by the door. When I walked in the room suddenly lit up has candles turn on one by one. I gaped in awe at the beautiful room, a large bed was against the back wall and it had bright pink pillows and soft, purple covers. The walls had paintings and beautiful light fixtures attached to it, and a door in the corner led to a large bathroom and walk-in closet. PG immediately walked in and took off his shoes. He walked over the bathroom door and looked back at me.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll be right out." And he stepped inside, not long after I heard water running. I turned around, closed the door and sat down on the soft bed. I took off my shoes, pulled my bunny hat off, placing it on the bedside table, peeled off my knee high socks, and pulled down my pants. I was about to take my shirt off when I remembered PG. _It's alright if I just ask him for a big shirt or something right? I never sleep in this shirt, its way too uncomfortable._ I heard the water turn off, and after a little bit, a shirtless PG walked out. I blushed slightly and turned my gaze to the floor.

"Umm, Gumball can have, like, a big shirt or something? This shirt is not the kind to sleep in." I looked back at him and fought the urge to blush. He nodded and walked into his closet, and walked back out holding a long pink shirt.

"Here, can you use this?"I looked down at it and nodded; I grabbed it and walked into his closet.

"I'll only be a second!" I walked in and saw many rows of pink outfits. Quickly changing I caught sight of a small drawer in the corner of his closet. I pulled on the shirt and walked over to it, pulling it open I gasped and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. I opened his underwear drawer. I quickly closed it back up and turned around, to my horror, PG was standing there wide eyed and looking quite embarrassed.

"Now I only came in to see what was taking you so long, but I didn't expect to see _this._" He blushed more and turned away.

"I-I didn't mean to I'm sorry it's just. . ." He looked at me with something hidden deep in his eyes. I blushed madly, that was the same look I had gotten from Marshall earlier, love and pain. I quietly stepped forwards and took a deep breath. I walked to where I stood right in front of him; I leaned in and kissed him, right on the mouth too. He kissed me back right away and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed slightly has his hand ventured down to my butt and squeezed it. He broke the kiss and walked over to his bed, I lay down on the bed and he moved on top of me and kissed me again. _Is he going to do what I think he is?_ _He might but I think that's ok . . . right?_

I woke up to see sunlight streaming through PG's window. Turning over I noticed that PG was still sleeping and had drool slowing dripping out of his mouth. I smiled and hopped out of his bed, got dressed and left his room quietly. I sneaked down the hallway silently, hearing loud snores from each door I passed. I thought about last night, me and PG, _It's a good thing he didn't do anything but kiss me. I thought for sure that he would have. . . ._ I brushed away the thought and blushed slightly, _He's not that kind of guy, and he wouldn't do that. _I peeked around a corner and saw the stairs that led down to the first floor. I slowly walked down the stairs and found the room where Cake, Finn, and Jake are. I opened the door without knocking, what a mistake. Jake was, well, let's just say, in the same bed as Cake and doing the nasty. I blushed at first, then stormed inside and threw Jake to the floor. Cake screamed and ran over to him to help him up. I looked over at Finn to slap him for watching all this happen but he was sleeping peacefully. _Wow he's a heavy sleeper._ I glared back down at Jake.

"What did you think you were doing?" Jake and Cake both looked up at me, their faces red with embarrassment. I gave them a disgusted look and raised an eyebrow. "Cake I honestly thought you were better than this! But I guess not considering what I just saw." I walked over to Finn and shook him, I glanced over my shoulder back at Cake to see she was whispering and giggling with Jake. "Cake!" She looked back at me with a frustrated face.

"What?" She said glaring at me. I heard Finn get out of bed and I turned to face him. I told him what happened and he stared at me for a second, he stomped over to Jake and picked him up, about to yell in his face.

"I'm going to talk to Cake, alone." I walked out without waiting for an answer and grasped Cake's arm firmly. I dragged her all the way outside and went to where we could not be seen or heard very well. I turned to face her with my arms crossed.

"Explain yourself." I glared down at her. _How could she do that? She knows she's not allowed but she goes right ahead anyways? How can I trust my best friend when she is doing things like that behind my back? _

"Why should I? I have my own life and you have yours girl!" She grew to my height and just glared back at me.

"But how am I supposed to trust you when you do stuff like that behind my back? How could you do this to me? I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't do that kind of stuff! No matter what! But you just went right ahead huh?" I burst into tears; _I can't trust her, the one person who has been there for me for years. . . I can't even turn my back on her anymore and know that she won't do anything stupid! _I continued when she didn't respond, "I don't even know you anymore! And I wish I never had!" Suddenly Cake stopped glaring at me and looked at me in shock. She moved forwards to comfort me but I backed away. "Don't even _touch _me you stupid cat!" Her eyes widened even more with shock and tears began streaming down her cheeks. I stomped off showing little regret for what I said. I looked up at the castle and saw PG's face staring at me through his bedroom window. His eyes filled with shock and surprise and he was still shirtless. I glared at him and walked away from the castle and out of the candy kingdom. _I'm going to be by myself now. It's just me, myself, and I._ And with that message fixed in my mind, I turned my back on the candy kingdom.


	4. Why Me?

**Beating Hearts.**

It had been two days since I left the Candy Kingdom and I haven't seen anyone new at all. I had decided to head back home yesterday, after all what was I thinking? Going out into the forest like I own the place? But I knew exactly what I was thinking before I left, that it's just me, myself, and I. I shook my head and emerged from the forest to see my house a little away, beautifully built on a valley far from any stupid drama that occurred only 2 days before. The sun was just rising and sighing happily, continued to walk to my house. I thought about the last couple days, about PG, Marshall Lee, and Finn. I slapped my face and muttered to myself,

"The stupid _ball_!" I just kept walking to my house though, _it's not like I want to be there anyways! _But there was a small voice in my head that screamed over my thoughts, _Liar, you wanted to go to bad it was unbearable! _I ignored the small voice and reached my house, not thinking to knock I got the key out of my bag and opened the door. I opened the door to see Marshall Lee, Finn, and PG fighting, and Cake and Jake arguing. I walked inside and closed the door calmly, nobody noticed me. I walked upstairs and dropped off my backpack, walking back down I figured I would listen to what they were arguing about.

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I kissed her first!" Marshall Lee hissed angrily.

"Yah, I'm totally jealous of some idiot who thinks he's better than everyone!" Gumball retorted.

"You both are total dick-heads! Do you think kissing her is some sort of prize? Fiona isn't something to brag about, she's not an idiot! She has her own life!" Finn yelled, making Marshall Lee and PG turn and glare at him. I felt my eyes widen has I realized they were fighting about me. I was shocked and turned away to overhear Cake and Jake's fight.

"You were the one who convinced me I didn't want to!" Cake growled, her fur bristling in hostility.

"Yah and? You agreed! AND when we did you said you were enjoying it!" Jake barked back.

"What if I get pregnant from it? She'll never forgive me! She already hates me!" She unsheathed her claws and dug them in the wood in anger.

"I don't hate you, I just don't trust you." I answered her in a calm and soft voice. She turned around to hiss but she spotted me and her eyes widened. Before she could say something I turned and walked slowly to the three boys, who were going to fight any time now. Marshall Lee raised a fist to punch PG. "Excuse me?" I placed a hand on his arm and he turned around.

"What?!" He suddenly clamped his mouth closed and stared at me in shock. PG and Finn peeked out from behind Marshall and gaped at me. I turned so that I could speak to everyone.

"Fighting solves nothing, I'm sorry that I did this and I understand why you all are angry." I spoke softly and in the calmest voice I could muster. "I apologize." Cake's fur began to lie flat and she smiled at me. The boys glared at each other for a moment and sighing, apologized to each other. Jake slowly edged towards Cake and wrapped an orange arm around her, making her purr loudly. I held in a furious comment and just flashed them an icy glare. Turning back to the boys I noticed them all looking at me hopefully. "Can I help you guys?" I said in the same silky voice.

Their faces turned a deep red color and they began to look around the room awkwardly. And all three of their embarrassed gazes landed on Cake and Jake. I nodded slowly and looked over at Cake. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" they tilted their heads slightly but walked outside. "Yes?" I talked in my silky tone. They calmed down a bit and began to tell me.

"I love you Fiona" they all said at the same time. They all turned and looked at each other in shock. I blushed madly and my eyes widened.

"What?" I managed to say in an almost silky tone.

"I love you Fiona I really do, you're an amazing and wonderful girl" PG answered softly.

"You're the best girl I ever met Fiona, and I barely even know you that well. Your beautiful and I . . . I love you with all my heart." Finn replied lovingly.

"You understand me and you're everything I ever wanted in a friend, you accept me for who I am Fiona and you aren't bothered by vampires at all. I want to be more than friends now Fi' and I love you more than I can say." Marshall spoke kindly smiling slightly. I blushed as me used my pet name, Fi'. I stood and stared back at all three boys in shock. I have to make a choice, the prince of my dreams, the one who is just like me inside and out, or the best friend who has been there for me. I backed away from the three loving gazes and tried to make it to the door or something. _I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming . . . everything since 4 days ago was just a dream right? It's all just one horrible nightmare! _I pinched myself to see if I was awake, I'm _awake._ I reached for the door and opened it, stumbling out I heard three loud gasps and three sets of feet coming towards me. I turned around to see the scariest thing I ever saw in my entire life bearing down on me. It looked down at me and smiled a horrifying grin. It grabbed me in one of its large claws and lifted me up to its face. I screamed in terror has the boys got smaller and smaller. I looked around desperately for Cake or Jake only to see them making out on the roof of the house. I screamed louder and they turned to look at me, they both screamed and stretched up to help me, but the horrible monster swiped at them with its sharp claws and stomped away. The wind whipped at my hair and I began to cry has it stomped further and further away from my home. It looked over at me and rage melted from its eyes and to my horror replaced by hunger. Not the hungry kind ether. I looked at it pleadingly, tears still streaming down my cheeks. _Why did I leave my backpack in my bedroom? I'm such an idiot! If I had my ruby sword this guy's head would be chopped off!_ Defenseless and crying I was too distraught to speak. It carried me into a large cave and set me down softly. It looked down at me and smiled.

"You're so cute Fiona, too bad I can't do what I'm thinking of." It said to me in a gravelly voice.

"How do you know my name?" I replied, terrified.

"Oh I must introduce myself first; I'm Axis, the dragon. And I'm here to kill you anyway I want to." I stared up at it, noticing it was a boy. It was completely black with blood covering its claws and feet. It had sharp orange eyes and yellow teeth, my worst nightmare. A dragon.

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok so this chapter was a little cheesy, and mature and kind of short so, not the best but yah. I'm glad that some of you guys like the series, it really helps when you guys leave awesome reviews like that! Thanks! **


End file.
